New Perspectives- Divergent Fanfiction
by Mattia Blackstern
Summary: There was no war. There was no turmoil within the factions. Ponder the depths of the Divergent world from a new perspective.
1. Celebrating Victories

**New Perspectives: Divergent Fanfiction**

**Tris' POV**

**Chapter One: Celebrating Victories**

**Disclaimer- While I own this fanfiction, I do not own the wonderful series Divergent. That is owned and controlled entirely by Veronica Roth. I respect the copyright entirely, and in no way am I trying to steal/claim her work. **

**A/N: Welcome to chapter one of **_**New Perspectives, **_**my original fanfiction, based on the divergent saga by Veronica Roth. I'd like my readers to take into consideration, I am conducting my storyline a bit different. There is no turmoil between factions, so therefore, there was no war. I'd like to show my readers what I've conjured in my imagination, my world within the depths of the Divergent world. I hope you all enjoy what I have put together for you here. All of your reviews and favorites are highly appreciated, and I hope you come to cherish this fic as much as I have come to cherish it myself. Please enjoy everybody, welcome. **

I stood in utter shock next to Four.. _Tobias, _as Eric uncovered our final rankings.

1. Tris

2. Uriah

3. Lynn

4. Marlene

5. Peter

6. Will

7. Christina

I felt like fireworks were surrounding me as my mind propelled itself into a state of euphoria. Christina and Will cheered next to me, and shared a passionate, celebratory kiss. I looked at Tobias, who, to my surprise, was tearing up. I pulled him into the tightest hug, and on my tiptoes, we shared our first public kiss. Physical affection is something I wouldn't have even dreamt of weeks ago. It was _him, _though_. _For only a few straight seconds, the world escaped me, and I forgot that we were standing in a room full of people. Tobias' strong, scarred hands squeezing my waist brought me back. surprised gasps from initiates around us were quickly drowned out by more cheering, and escalating celebration. I shivered as Tobias nuzzled my ear and hair, and chuckled. Pure electricity ran up and down my spine, and my cheeks grew hot. "You ranked first, _six._ Pretty good for a stiff, you know," said Tobias, making me laugh myself. I turned and placed my hands on his waist, and looked up. I stood on my tiptoes again, kissing his nose. "Hmm, Six? I think I'll leave number nicknames to you, _Four." _I kissed his lips softly, and Christina hugged me from behind, whisking me away from Tobias. "Cozy with Four, Tris?", giggled Christina, who handed me a black shot glass. Clear liquid filled it to the brim, and I raised the rim to my nose, and inhaled. A hot burn hit the back of my throat. I didn't question what kind of alcohol I was about to drink, because I didn't care. I raised the shot glass high above my head, and let out a very uncharacteristic chant. "WE'RE DAUNTLESS! I'LL. DRINK. TO. THAT." The words came out slowly, and I filtered everything else around me out as I threw my head back, and bravely took the entire shot down my throat. A satisfying burn made its way downwards, and I cheered with the rest. I lost myself in the bass of the celebration. Christina and I danced together carelessly. Uriah stood on a table, holding up a beer. I realized this celebration had been going on for about an hour and a half now. He held a megaphone, and he held up his beer. His speech slurred as he talked. "I'm…. feeling…. a…. party….tonight. I don't know…. about you guys…. but I'm partying like a Dauntless…. tonight." Cheers and hoots roar around the room. I search for Tobias, who I've lost in the energetic crowd of celebrators.

Christina grabbed my arm, pulling me out towards the commons. "Where are we going?", I asked Christina, who smiled. I recognized the faint glimmer of mischief in her deep eyes. "Shopping, of course," giggled tipsy christina, who lead me to the familiar row of stores in the Dauntless headquarters. We passed the tattoo parlor, and Christina and I exchanged a look. We were both thinking the same. We were greeted by Tori, who congratulated us on making the cut, and offered us free tattoos. I got three new tattoos. Down my left arm, flames extended from my wrist to my shoulder. I got the rest of the faction seals between my two shoulder blades, where I already had the Abnegation and Dauntless seals tattooed on each shoulder. On my right thigh, I got more flames, with today's date within the swirling inferno. As Tori gracefully worked on Christina, who was getting a flaming infinity sign on her lower back, my mind wandered to Tobias. I imagined he had gone off with Uriah and the other Dauntless born initiates who had made the final cut to get ready for the party tonight.

After our tattoos, we found ourselves in an upscale Dauntless store, browsing the infinite number of racks, each filled with edgy apparel, all, of course, in the shade of Dauntless black. I helped christina choose a skintight black dress, that had a swooping neckline, and barely covered her rear end, cutting off on her upper thighs. A grin spread across her face as she drank in her appearance in a full length mirror. My mind briefly flashed to my original home in Abnegation, that I had left behind for this lifestyle. That seemed like ages ago. Tears stung the back of my eyes, and I blinked them away. I thought of my mother and my father, and I wondered what they did today in their empty house in Abnegation. I thought of what I left behind in my original faction. I didn't miss it anymore, like I did when I first transferred to Dauntless. Now, what remained in my mind of Abnegation was simply a dull, blunt, weakening pain. I thought of my old, conservative, gray Abnegation Uniform. I thought of my mother, father, brother and I taking turns cooking dinner, and cleaning the dishes together. I thought, as I looked in the mirror at flawless Christina, of my mother cutting my hair every three months in the small mirror behind the panel in our simple, comfortable house, when she'd precisely trim my hair, and fix it into my custom knot at the top of my head. I pictured my mother, and imagined her scent. As her familiar image flooded my mind, I studied lovingly the wrinkles by her mouth, caused by years of smiling and laughing. I thought admiringly of her comforting face, that had done the act of selflessness upon others many times over. I imagined her voice, the way it said my name. "Tris… Tris…. Trissss." However, the voice of my mother faded as it was replaced with another. Christina. She rid me of my mindless gaze, and held an outfit in front of her, gesturing for me to take it. I did. I wandered into the dressing room, and emerged outside minutes later, where Christina was waiting. Her jaw dropped. "Tris, you're beautiful," she said. "You have to look in the mirror. You look stunning. Four will love it." I smiled, and turned to face the mirror. In the mirror, a girl I barely recognized faced me. She had ink running up and down her body, and heavy black eye makeup framed big brown eyes. She wore a pair of black leather high waisted shorts, and a lacy black crop top that cut off just above her midsection, showing a pale stomach. The back of her top was made entirely of lace, and revealed, through black lace, five faction symbols that extended from shoulder to shoulder. She became more familiar, the longer I stared at her. This was not Beatrice Prior. That girl was gone. This was Tris.

Christina and I each bought a pair of matching black stilettos, and I exchanged my wavy curled hair look, for a pin straight hairstyle that framed my face. I used a deep red lipstick on my full lips, and opted for a pair of ripped black fishnet tights. Dusk fell on the faction of Dauntless, and the train could be heard faintly in the distance. It was time for the party.

**A/N: There was the first chapter of **_**New Perspectives**_**! I want reviews from you guys! I appreciate constructive criticism very much. Do you want longer or shorter chapters, what kinds of things do you guys want to see happen, how can I make it better? I want to hear from you! Thank you so much for your time! I'll be updating again soon!**

**-Mattia**


	2. Dauntless Nightfall

**New Perspectives- Divergent Fanfiction**

**Chapter Two- Dauntless Nightfall**

**A/N: I got two reviews saying the first chapter was good. I'm glad you guys liked it! I'm sorry chapter two took me a couple of days. My older sister is pregnant, and she had her baby shower today. Plus, along with getting her shower ready and finishing my Segment Exams for school, I've been trying to decide what I wanted to bring to the table for chapter two. So, I hope you guys enjoy! If I can get 5 reviews by tomorrow at 8, I'll update again tomorrow. If not, I'll just keep updating every other day. Anyways, I'll be quiet so you can read. Chapter two of **_**New Perspectives, **_**my Divergent fic, is ready for you.**

I gave Christina a knowing look as the sound of a train faintly roared in the distance. I held my heels in my hand, as we descended the Dauntless HQ. Warm, humid air brushed my cheeks as we ran. As my bare feet hit the cool, damp grass, a million feelings and emotions flooded back. I thought of the first time we had ran to the train, to make our first jump as Dauntless initiates. It felt like ages ago, though I knew it wasn't. I remember being terrified. I remember the fear that tingled in my spine, like my body was a limewire, as we jumped from the train to the rooftop. A brazen realization had hit me then, when I realized that nobody could be safe. Not even the Dauntless-born initiates . As I stared down at the body of Rita's sister, her body distorted and broken, I imagined myself lying there, wondering if I might end up the same way. The familiar train roaring to it's place as a crowd of Dauntless charged towards it made me realize that Tori was wrong. She had told me I was _inconclusive. _I realized at that moment, I was never inconclusive. I was born to be exactly what I was. _Dauntless._ I caught Christina's eyes just in time to catch a nod. Uriah reached out , clasping his muscular, callused hand with mine as he pulled me onto the moving train. My straightened hair whipped around my cheeks, and the word echoed in my head, over and over. _ . Dauntless. _

As I mingled and laughed with the others, a familiar set of arms caught my waist, enfolding me, as I breathed in the familiar scent of soap and cologne. "Tobias," I mumbled into his cheek, as he turned me around to face him, and gently revealed my face. "Tris. You look… Amazing." said Tobias whispered in my ear. He sounded breathless. I laughed a bit, as I saw him look me over from head to toe. "Do you know where we're going?" I asked, kissing him on the nose, as I placed my hands in the belt loops of his black jeans. He nodded and placed a finger over my painted lips. "No. Not yet. You'll see, Tris." He quickly planted a kiss on my lips, before nodding towards a familiar surrounding. The dauntless jumped to a wide field, and as we ran towards a tall building, I recognized this building as the building we had zip lined off of during the initiation training.

As we reached the rooftop, night was falling, and a million stars lit the dark sky. I noticed the lighting around the rooftop. I assumed Uriah, Tobias, Will, and the other guys had set up, and gotten back just in time for the train. Tables of alcohol and food lined the sides of the building, and music blared. Celebration was in the air. Christina pulled me to a spot in the center of the roof, where most of the Dauntless were dancing against each other as they held up red solo cups. My breath caught in my throat as Tobias' fingers caught the belt loops of my shorts, pulling me to him. In that moment, something came over me. We danced viciously against each other, our hot skin touching as our sweaty bodies grinded against each other as we got lost in the music together.

As most of the dancing died out, many of the Dauntless were starting shots, and making toasts. I had lost Tobias in the crowd after he had gone to get another shot. Christina and Will had gotten steamy- They left , to the apartment they now shared in the Dauntless Headquarters. There was no need to say what was probably going on in their apartment that night in their flurry of drunken passion. Two shots of tequila sat next to me, and it was time for another. I stood up, stumbling towards the table of liquor and shot glasses. Peter stood in a group with Eric and another Dauntless I didn't recognize. Peter and Eric glanced in my direction, and stifled a cruel laugh as they started towards me. Peter grabbed my wrist. "Ah, the stiff is drunk," chuckled Peter, in his cool, raspy voice. "Let's see what a stiff does when she's wasted." said Eric lustfully. I could hear the alcohol in his voice. Nobody on the rooftop noticed as Eric , Peter, and the unknown Dauntless dragged me towards the door on the rooftop that lead to fifty flights of stairs and the elevator. Eric reached for my top and drug a hand down my front, and I struggled as his hand reached my bare stomach. "No." I tried, as Eric staggered for a piece of his shirt, ripping it and gagging me with it. My pleas and struggles were muffled. I struggled in vain a the three drunk men continued to violate me. As Peter reached for the brass buttons of my black high waisted shorts, the door opened, and Tobias' eyes filled with violent rage as he acknowledged the scene. He immediately charged, punching Peter and the unknown Dauntless, who both doubled over in pain, clutching at their midsections. Eric was interrupted, sending him into a lustful rage. "We were just about to have some fun with your stiff, Four. She looks real nice in those little high waisted shorts." Eric chuckled, and towered over Four.. Tobias, as Tobias took a swing at Eric's face. He missed, and Eric caught his jawbone with his fist. Tobias turned, and swung with a blind rage I'd never seen before. I begun to drift away, passing out. The last thing I saw was two fuzzy, black figures. Eric was clutching his nose, as he fell to the ground on his knees, and Tobias' silhouette hovered above me, screaming my name.

I woke up to a screaming headache, and it was dark. It smelt strongly of cologne and soap. I blushed as I realized I was in bed with Tobias, who protectively had an arm draped around my waist. I had a long , black T-shirt on, and my cheeks grew hotter as I realized who must have dressed me. My scrapes and bruises from my struggle against my drunk attackers were tended to carefully, and bandaged. The clock read five A.M. I decided that it wasn't the time for questions. I was grateful he'd saved me. I was grateful he was mine. _Mine. Four. Tobias. _I curled my body into his, and placed my arm up on his collarbone. His arms tightened around my waist, and we peacefully slept .

At 10 A.M. I woke to Tobias stroking my bruised cheek. I opened my eyes, smiling as I looked into his deep eyes. "Thank you," I managed. Tobias didn't respond. He smiled, and gave me a gentle kiss, as if I was injured and fragile. "So she speaks." said Tobias, as he crawled back into bed next to me, pulling a black down blanket over us ,and nuzzling my nose with his. The smell of breakfast wafted from his small kitchen, and he got up from bed without a word, walking back in with two steaming bowls. He had cooked me breakfast. I blushed, and pulled his lips to mine. _Thank you. _"Beatrice, I want to talk.", said Tobias, who protectively placed a hand on my waist and pulled me closer. "I like this. I like having you in my bed, I like cooking for you, _I love you. _I want you to move in." I gasped as he opened a small black velvet box, revealing a small necklace that had a ring on it. "The ring was my mother's," started Tobias. "She wanted me to give it to someone special. Now when you put it on , you'll always have a piece of me close to your heart. So, Tris, what do you say? Will you move in?" I couldn't say a word. I simply planted a kiss on his lips, and we kissed passionately for what seemed like hours. _Yes, I will. _ We fell back asleep in the sunlit bedroom, intertwined. I nuzzled my lips in Tobias' neck, planting a kiss on his collarbone, and drifting to sleep.

**A/N: Chapter two! 5 reviews by 8 tomorrow and I'll update tomorrow. I want your reviews and favs! Thank you!**

**-Mattia**


End file.
